Gundam Seed Destiny, Soldier of ORB
by akagisenpai
Summary: A coordinator betrayed during his eduacation in ZAFT goverened area, then escaped into Canada and now a Supreme Commander of ORB after education. Who is he beneath his fake identity?Hiatus


Gundam Seed Destiny - Soldier of ORB

Chapter 1

Sorry for the hiatus on my other story, but i really couldnt write on...then i really got an idea of this story. This story takes place at the same timeline with Seed and Seed Destiny, happening elsewhere, and u might find some twisty things in the story that is not true in the story...but it's a fanfic right? so it doesnt matterD  
well this takes place in Canada, which i made it a colony of ORB...

I carried my backpack as I walked down the limousine. I turned around and faced Sister and Father.

"Sister, will I ever see you again?" I asked. Sister walked towards me and gave me a hug. "It's alright. I'm sure we'll see each other again." Father held me hand and guided me to the limousine. "Charles, I'll come visit you once you're settled down.

"Alright, father." The limousine drove away, and I left home. Not much later, I found myself in the shuttle, leaving PLANT. 20 hours later, we rocked onto the Earth's Atmosphere. The shuttle shook wildly as the windows glowed bright pink, then orange, then red………

A few years later… United Nations, Earth, ZAFT Territory

"Everyone freeze!" a ZAFT soldier yelled across the hall. Everybody stayed down. I knew who I was, and they know who I am. I quickly snuck out from the backdoor. I tried to create as less noise as possible, the suddenly…  
"Hey, you there!" the voice came across the hallway. I immediately ran for it as the ZAFT soldiers chased and fired their SMG's. I quickly dashed out of the school and made a run for it. After an hour of chasing, I got worn out, and laid in the alleyways. Unconsciously, I fainted.

The next thing I know is that I am on an aircraft with a bunch of strangers. I got up from the bed I was resting on, and a girl, a little older than me, came into the room. "Where…am I? Who are you…?"  
The girl walked in. She had blond hair, and started to talk. "I'm Cagalli Yula Attha, the princess of ORB. Who are you, and what were you doing back at that back alley?"

"I'm Charles Cl…um…Ishikawa…and I…was…being chased by ZAFT."

"For what reason…aren't you a coordinator?"

"Yeah..but...I was…um…"

"Nevermind that now. You're now on board an ORB Aircraft. We will be arriving shortly at ORB Canada."

Well, after the bumpy Aircraft ride, I ended up in Canada, a Colony of ORB. I told Miss Cagalli that I was a Cadet at the ZAFT War Academy studying Mobile Suit Piloting and Engineer, she allowed me to continue my education here at Canadian ORB. And after another 2 years, I am now a Captain of one of the ORB Fleets and also one of the Supreme Commanders of ORB. Even though my experience is light in the ORB Military, I was promoted after being an Ace Student in the Mobile Suit Academy in ORB. I was then made a citizen of ORB after I graduated, and now I am part of the military. I am also a graduate of the Mobile Suit Engineering College in ORB, and another ace student, which gave me the ranking of being one of the Professors in War Science.

Not much later, around the time of the War of Yachin Due, my father was assinated in PLANT and my sister went missing right afterwards.

CE 73

Well, enough history talks about my background. Last year, I started on a project in school about a New-Type of Murasame Units that ORB has created. After I graduated, the crews of my fleet – An Aegis Class, were into putting this new Mobile Suit to life. We call it the MBF-M5 Gundam Astray Murasame.

Canadian ORB Military Headquarters, 12:34pm 

After taking a sip of my coffee, looking at the plans of the Astray Murasame, I gazed into the sky, thinking that my creation was actually complete. This unit was finished yesterday. All the tests were done, and the heavy combat equipment was done too. This unit was ordered to ship to Onogoro Island today.

Then a transmission came into the room. "Ishikawa here."

"Captain Ishikawa, you heard of the news that ORB at Onogoro Island had been suspected to hide the leader of Blue Cosmos/Logos, Lord Jibril right?" Paulson says, one of the officers of my ship.

"Yes, I have heard. Is something the matter?"

"Yes, and pretty bad too, ZAFT is going to attack Canadian ORB as well, they're going to be…" then an explosion occurred in the background of Paulson, and the transmission went off.

"Paulson," I called. "Paulson, Paulson!" I continued. Then my cell phone rang, and I quickly picked it up. "Ishikawa."  
"Captain Ishikawa, this is Rena from the Mobile Suit Facility!"

"Is something the matter?"

"ZAFT, they found our new units, they have land squads and…" another explosion takes place. "Land squads and mobile suits…" then the voice cuts off.

"Rena, Rena! Oh, crap." I quickly picked up my keys and drove to the mobile suit facility. ZAFT soldiers were raiding the place like crazy. I grabbed my pistol and quickly went inside.

I shot down some soldiers on my way in. I figured, they're heading for the new model. Many ORB Officers laid down bleeding their death, and I quickly made my way through the hallways and into the Loading Zone.

Immediately, I saw Rena's body lying in front of the Astray Murasame. I hurried over to Rena.

"Rena, Rena! Don't worry, you'll be alright…"

"Charles…" Rena sobbed, and gushes out more blood out of her mouth. "The weapons…they are loaded on the carrier…heading…to..On..ogoro.." Rena then faints, and with no more signs of life. "ZAFT…ZAFT…first my family…NOW…" I punched the metal plating on the floor, and hurried my way to the Astray Murasame. I opened the cockpit and started up all the Systems.

MOBILE SUIT OPERATION SYSTEM

**G**eneral  
**U**nilateral  
**N**euro-Link  
**D**ispersive  
**A**utomatic  
**M**aneuver

MBF-M5 Astray Murasame

ORB PEACE ENFORCER

"Alright, APU Starting, Mobile Armor Plating, good, Battery Power, 98.4, Type 72 Beam Rifle Temperature Normal, Type 71 Beam Saber battery, normal, Lunar Reflector Shield, Positive, alright…Charles Ishikawa, Astray Murasame, heading out!" I mumbled as I pushed the thrusters to the midpoint and took off from the bay. The screen in the rear displayed 2 Mobile Suits incoming.

"ZGMF-2000…Gouf." I pulled out the beam rifle and immediately fired at one of the Goufs. The other one returned fire with their beam weapons. I quickly activated the reflector shield and reflected the beam at them. I then took out my beam saber and took out the Goufs one by one.

"This is Supreme Commander Charles Ishikawa, Weapons Carrier do you read me?"

There was static in the communication line. "Commander, we're ready to take off at once."

"Take off now, and head to Onogoro Island at once. Send a transmission to ORB Representative Attha on your way."

"Yes sir, and we pray for your safety." The radio ended, and then I quickly evacuated the area. It was beginning to flood with ZAFT soldiers, and the only thing I can do is to head to Onogoro Island as soon as possible now.


End file.
